Comadreja
by Andy KG
Summary: .:Reto 31 Días con ItaDei:. Deidara nota algo muy curioso sobre el nombre de Itachi. -Día 15-


**Status: **One-shot (Completo).

**Rating: **T (PG-13)

**Género: **Humor, leve yaoi.

**Advertencias: **Esto estuvo _muy_ cerca de terminar como parodia. Así, probablemente algo de OOC a favor del humor.

**Parejas/****Personajes: **Itachi/Deidara, Kakuzu, Kisame.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, y si yo estuviera ganando plata con esto los yakuza ya hubieran venido por mí.

**Notas:**Fic para el reto "Un mes con ItaDei", organizado por Derama17. ¡Gracias por incluirme, muchacha!

**Sobre l****o que dice Deidara: escritura de los nombres en japonés:** Hay dos maneras de escribir los nombres de la gente en japonés. Una es usando "kanjis" (eso símbolos que tienen millones de rayitas, como el de la frente de Gaara), eso quiere decir que el significado de tu nombre será lo que indiquen esos símbolos. Pero también se pueden usar los silabarios (haragana y katakana, son los símbolos simples), en eso caso no hay significado "oculto", tu nombre directamente es lo que dice la palabra. (Como "rosa" en español). Kakashi significa espantapájaros, Sakura es la flor, Uzumaki es remolino, e Itachi… Bueno, para esto está el fic. ;)

* * *

**COMADREJA**

_//f. Mamífero carnívoro nocturno de color pardo rojizo por el lomo y blanco por debajo. Es muy vivo y ligero; mata los ratones y otros animales pequeños, y come los huevos de los gallineros y mata las crías.//_

Al ser por definición un grupo de asesinos despiadados, una organización como el Akatsuki no festejaba ocasiones del tipo Navidad. Pero cada vez que Kakuzu regresaba de hacer las compras de las provisiones del mes, podría decirse que un espíritu casi igual de alegre inundaba la cueva (siendo "casi" la palabra clave aquí).

Y es que, siendo Kakuzu como es, prefería hacer algo que odiaba mucho (ir de incógnito a los mercados abarrotados de gente) antes de dejar que sus compañeros se encargasen de las finanzas. Si eso pasara, la heladera se llenaría de comida que no formaba parte de la dieta del ninja; y solo habría dos cajas de esmaltes de uñas con brillitos, cuando podrían haber conseguido por el mismo precio cuatro del estilo común (-Jóvenes hoy en día...- suspiraba Kakuzu cada vez que discutía con sus colegas al respecto). Puros gastos innecesarios.

Aquella mañana en particular, fue Deidara el primero en encontrarse con el susodicho abastecedor, quien estaba sentado en la mesa de la sala principal preparando los paquetes con nombres para repartirlos después. El artista trató de acercarse sigilosamente con la intención de asustarlo, pero lo detuvo un bulto que voló directamente hacia su cabeza.

-Ahí tenés tu querida arcilla. La comida ya está almacenada y separada en provisiones diarias, así que ni se te ocurra repetir en el desayuno. ¿Dónde están los demás?-

Deidara tardó unos minutos en contestar, estaba muy concentrado abriendo su paquete y controlando que la arcilla sea de buena calidad. ¡Su arte no podía crearse a base de cualquier cosa!

-Itachi se está bañando, un. No tengo idea sobre los otros, supongo que están durmiendo, un.-

-Bien. Eso me dará tiempo. Terminé con el armamento, pero todavía debo separar las cosas de higiene, las prendas de vestir de reserva y los esmaltes.-

-Tal vez hubieras terminado antes si no te quedaras discutiendo con las cajeros sobre los precios, Kakuzu.-

El aludido dirigió una mirada de odio por encima de Deidara, quién se dio vuelta para ver a Itachi parado detrás suyo.

-Cuidá esa boca, Uchiha. Parece que tenés muy inculcada la arrogancia, pero nadie te enseñó como tratar a tus mayores.-

Itachi decidió ignorar tal comentario, y se limitó a fruncir el entrecejo.

-¿Dónde está lo que me corresponde?-

-Ya que te creés tan listo, niñato, vení y buscalo vos.-

Luego de ponerle nombre al último paquete y echarlo sobre la mesa, Kakuzu se retiró hacia donde había dejado las otras cajas, dispuesto a terminar su trabajo. Solo se volteó una vez, para avisarle a los dos jóvenes que nunca más iba él a encargarse de comprar su lubricante, ya que pasaba mucha vergüenza. Con eso retomó su camino y no volvió a girar, decisión acertada por cierto. Las consecuencias no hubieran sido buenas si hubiera visto como Deidara colocaba las manos estiradas a cada lado de su cabeza, con el pulgar tocando sus sienes, y, agitando los dedos, procedió a sacarle la lengua... Bueno, las tres lenguas.

-¡No te preocupes, Itachi, un! ¡Yo buscaré tu paquete, un!-

Dicho y hecho, Deidara se acercó a la mesa y comenzó a revolver.

-Veamos, un... Itachi, Itachi... ¿dónde está, un? Tobi, Kisame, Hidan, ¡no, un! Itachi, Itachi... ¡ITACHI! ¡Aquí está, un!-

El Uchiha giró los ojos y estiró la mano, esperando que le entregaran sus cosas, pero nada pasó. Deidara se había quedado duro con la mirada fija en el atado.

-Itachi... I-TA-CHI... un...-

-Sí, Deidara, Itachi. Así me llamo. ¿Podrías darme mis armas?-

-No lo había notado antes, pero tu nombre no tiene kanjis, un, solo se escribe en katakana. ¡O sea que no tiene significado, un!-

-Gracias por la noticia, no me había dado cuenta.- Replicó Itachi irónicamente. -¿Ahora sí podés darme lo mío?-

-Pero entonces, un, eso significa que...-

-¿Siiií?- Preguntó Itachi molesto, al tiempo que comenzaba a golpear el suelo con el pie para mostrar su impaciencia.

-¿Eso significa que te llamás como el animal, un?-

-¿¡PERDÓN?!-

-Creo que lo acaban de comparar con una comadreja, Itachi-san.-

Al recibir una mirada literalmente roja de odio, un recién despertado Kisame decidió que tal vez sería mejor no meterse en la conversación por su propio bien, por lo que optó por zambullirse en la pila de bultos en la mesa para encontrar lo que le correspondía.

Mientras tanto, Itachi, al ver que ya no había interrupciones de parte de tiburones bocones y metidos, procedió a salvar su orgullo, a pesar de que este perdía puntos por cada milímetro que crecía la vena en su frente.

-Deidara, ¿alguna vez en tu vida viste una verdadera comadreja?- Preguntó al mismo tiempo que presionaba el puente de su nariz con sus dedos.

-¡Claro que sí, un!-

-Entonces sabrás que no nos parecemos en nada...-

-¿Cómo que no, un? Ambos tienen el pelo muy suave y destreza para cazar, un. ¡Además, los dos son muy lindos, un!-

La vena en la frente de Itachi se deshinchó un poco, ya que ahora la sangre se estaba dirigiendo directamente a otra parte de su cara: sus cachetes. Cuando al fin se dio cuenta del hecho de que él, Itachi Uchiha, se estaba SONROJANDO, y por un piropo nada menos; sacudió su cabeza y actuó como lo mandaba la tradición de su clan: le dirigió su mirada mortal de Sharingan al "ofensor".

-¡Incluso tu Sharingan es rojo sangre como su pelaje, un!-

-Deidara...- La sangre estaba volviendo lentamente a hinchar la vena.

-Hablando de sangre y Sharingan, ¿en qué estaba pensando mamá Uchiha cuando te puso el nombre, un? ¿Tan peludo eras cuando naciste, un?-

-Deidara...-

_Debo soportar un poco más,_ se decía a sí mismo Itachi mientras masajeaba sus sienes. _No puedo matarlo todavía. Es un importante miembro del Akatsuki, lo necesitamos para llevar a cabo nuestra ambición._

El Uchiha trataba de convencerse de que esa era la única razón para no tomar medidas drásticas todavía, y que el hecho de que sin Deidara las noches volverían a ser frías y aburridas no tenía nada que ver.

-Aunque, si lo pienso bien, tus padres no pudieron haber sido los únicos, un. Proviniendo de uno de esos clanes grande e importantes, seguro que hubo toda una ceremonia de bienvenida para el nuevo heredero, y todos estaban presentes cuando anunciaron tu nombre, un.-

Cerrando y abriendo continuamente sus puños, Itachi trató de concentrarse en las consecuencias en caso de que llevara a cabo lo que estaba pensando. _Miembro importante, líder furioso, noches frías. Miembro importante, líder furioso, noches frías. Miembro importante, líder furioso, noches frías..._

-¿Pero cómo es que a nadie se le ocurrió decir nada acerca de semejante idea, un?-

_Noches frías... aburridas... ..._

-¡Ahora entiendo, un! Fue por eso que aniquilaste a todo tu clan, ¿verdad, Itachi, un?-

_Abstinenciabstinenciabstinen- ¿Eh?_

Se escuchó un ruido ahogado, que sospechosamente sonó como Kisame tratando de aguantar la risa. Antes de que Deidara volviera a abrir la boca (la principal al menos) para agregar otro adorable comentario, Itachi se apresuró a taparla con su propia mano.

-Punto uno: lo que haya pasado con mi clan no te incumbe, ¿entendido? Ya bastante tengo con el pesado de mi hermano.- Deidara giró los ojos ante tales palabras. Con un hermano mayor así, no le extrañaba que el menor haya quedado como quedó.

-Punto dos: las connotaciones de mi nombre tampoco te incumben. Tal vez deberías preocuparte un poco más por vos mismo, ¿sabés? Yo me llamaré como un animal, pero al menos no tengo que soportar que mis compañeros hagan chistes vulgares a mis espaldas sobre mis manos y sus bocas extra.-

Al ver que el rubio fruncía enojado su entrecejo, Itachi fue retirando lentamente la mano, cosa que Deidara aprovechó para poder girarse y dirigirle una mirada furiosa a Kisame (quien, por cierto, no le prestó atención y continuó su búsqueda silbando distraído).

_Al fin,_ pensó Itachi. Ahora que el artista tenía una excusa para hacer explotar algo (o a alguien), iba a dejarlos en paz a él y a su nombre.

Un momento. ¿Por qué Deidara estaba dando la vuelta otra vez?

¿Por qué le dedicaba esa mirada fría? ¡Debería estar desquitándose con Kisame, no con él!

-¿Con que usos extra, un? Pues anoche no escuché quejas al respecto, un.-

-¡AAARGH!-

Suficiente. No iba a quedarse a escuchar semejante habladuría sin sentido. Itachi arrebató sus cosas de las manos de Deidara, y pegó la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación en un último intento de salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Una vez que el Uchiha se perdió de vista, Kisame aprovechó para sacarse las ganas y dejó salir una larga y ruidosa carcajada.

_Tradición Uchiha: 0 - Sexo con Deidara: 1._

Y hablando de Deidara...

-¡No te sientas mal al respecto, un! ¡Pensá que podría haber sido peor, un! -Exclamó el artista a los gritos, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Decidió probar recuperar la atención de su amante por última vez.

-¡Mirale el lado bueno, un! ¡Al menos no te pusieron Sas-UKE!-

**-FIN-**


End file.
